The Gorilla That Just Wouldn't Die
by ghkkghfgkjgkgh
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji's bored. Very bored. Very very bored. Oh no. [Oneshot][Drabble]


I got bored and got a random title off **ChrisieHybrid**. Sooo, here it is. Suckish, I know. XD

* * *

**The Gorilla That Just Wouldn't Die**

Kikumaru Eiji was 100 percent that this, was the day he died out of boredom. It was the weekend, and everyone seemed to be busy.

Oishi – was visiting his grandmother in who-knows-where.

Fuji – had convinced Yuuta to come with him on a mountain trip. Poor Yuuta.

Momoshiro – his mother had managed to get him grounded...

Kaidou – was helping his mother with some catering like things.

Inui – was too scary to hang out with.

Echizen – had some plans. Or something.

Tezuka...

Maybe he should ask Tezuka what he's doing! Maybe they could hang out, get some burgers! Maybe –

Kikumaru stopped his train of thoughts. This was _Tezuka _he was talking about. _The_ Tezuka Kunimitsu. He sighed, and decided to walk out in the other districts of Tokyo on an adventure. Yes, adventuring it was! He brought his beloved cell phone (that had a cute little cat keychain on it), his wallet and his beloved box of strawberry pocky, and ran out the door in the speed of light.

He headed over to the container Oishi and he would hang around, and jumped on top of it as he looked over the city and pointed over to the east part of Tokyo, "Aha!" He wailed, "I, adventurer Kikumaru Eiji-sama, will now venture over to that part of this huge city!" What? He was bored, so he might as well make this a _real _adventure.

---

As he did a cartwheel out of the train, earning many weird looks and glances, Kikumaru Eiji was ready for an adventure. Kikumaru had never really been around these parts, so it would get interesting. He ran around in town, jumping on boxes and such, climbing various poles and looking around, like a real adventurer in a stage in one of his old videogames. Wait, not yet, at first he had to find a boss!

... Or at least a monster.

A cat?

Kikumaru stopped and shrugged. This was no real adventure! He needed more action! Time for...

**KIKUMARU-VISION**!

He picked up an old magazine and curled it into some bat he could use to whack monsters before he headed over to a park with a mischievous grin on his face.

---

Kikumaru squealed as he whacked another monkey with his now upgraded weapon. The points were rolling in and his experience was sky high. "Yatta! Soon level 10!"

Suddenly a blue monkey with Harry Potter glasses that was accompanied by a red one with a weird hairdo appeared. The blue one spoke, "Kikumaru Eiji-kun?"

The red one however, jumped and pointed an accusing finger at him, "I HATE YOU IMPOSTER!"

Kikumaru looked at them in horror. They talked! And how did they know his name?! He panicked and flicked his weapon at them. The red one yelped as he was hit and clung to the blue one, "OW YOU _BAKA_ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kikumaru ignored the yelps and kept beating them, they just wouldn't die! "Die! Die! Die!" He wailed as he hit the red one repeatedly.

The blue one looked at him in amusement, "Are you okay, Kikumaru?"

The acrobat/adventurer turned to look at him. Blink. Blink. ATTACK!

The red one laughed as Kikumaru jumped at the blue one and attacked him.

"Mukahi! Oshitari! What are you doing-"

There was a pause as Kikumaru looked at the new character.

A big, fat _gorilla_ with a beauty spot on one of his cheeks appeared, looking at the three of them with amused looks, eyebrow arched.

There was a silence before Kikumaru wailed a battle cry and attacked it, stabbing it repeatedly. "I CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE HERE! I MUST KILL YOU, GORILLA!" he screeched and kept stabbing it. But it wouldn't die! Just like the last ones! What were these? Level 100 monsters? F that, Kikumaru thought, the Almighty Adventurer Kikumaru Eiji-sama would not back down without a fight!

After a long while of stabbing, it was getting late and the gorilla was finally lying on the ground unconscious. Kikumaru's lips turned into a pleased smile before he jumped off, whistling his own theme song all the way home.

---

"Seigaku vs. Hyoutei, doubles 1 is starting now. May the players please enter court D?"

The red haired Hyoutei player pointed at the golden pair accusingly, "Crap! Yuushi, it's that violent baka-imposter!"

"Nya?" Kikumaru and Oishi exchanged confused glances.

* * *

R&R or Kikumaru will come and beat you monkeys!


End file.
